Half-Kitsune
Physical Description : Half-Kitsune are able to retain physical features from both of their parents, like skin or hair colour, although certain dominant characteristic are obvious. Most prominent are the tail and the fox ears that replace the human ears. Those features come in many colours and sizes found in foxes from different ecosystems around the world. A Half-Kitsune might be born without a tail or without their fox ears, but never without one or the other. Due to their showing features they are often called "Fox Ears" or "Fox Tail" by other pure humans. : Unlike their parents and ancestors, they are not blessed an innate talent to cast magic. Their abilities as a shapechanger or as an illusionist are limited, however that does not prevent them to pursue a magic career if they wish so. History : As times grew more peaceful, and understanding took its roots, races such as Kitsune were granted a chance at unprejudiced relations with other races. As a race close to humanoid settlements since long ago, their blended into environment, not as outsiders or beasts, but as equals on terms with other intelligent creatures. Even if relationships in secret between Humans and Kitsune were not rare, those partnerships were not to be consumed without obstacle or prejudice. Eventually they were brought to the public eye, and surprisingly nothing changed. Those who were destined to love remained in bliss, all thanks to the grace of progress. From unions like that, Half-Kitsune were able to be recognized as a separate race many years later. : However, some humans still distaste and avoid this half-breed, as an alien and unpredictable element. They will not trust them, or approach them, due to thinking that they might be hiding their true nature of a brutal and mischievous foreigner. Society : Rather than forming their own culture and settlements, Half-Kitsune are the part of the society they were born into. They have to accept their heritage and their position or they will face difficulties with communicating and living with others. Those that fail to accommodate are forced to leave their homes and live their life as a traveller, or until they find a more suitable place for them. : In social interaction, they consider themselves as a part of the greater multi-diverse world. Using their charm, they take on roles of counsellors, diplomats, leaders or advisers, trying to maintain peace and acceptance within the society. Due to their lingering magical capabilities originating from their bloodline, they can also become sages or magic users that protect others from harm. : However, when facing discrimination and prejudice their natural instincts of survival can dominate their morality. They become thieves and sellswords, ready to turn on their allies without thinking back even once. Their goal is to make those that mistreat others suffer as much as they did, and they will use any amount of lies and deceit to achieve that. : Phrelle Half-Kitsune Alithrya Cantomer Ezora Laikka Northern Chain Southern Chain Yedria Half-Kitsune Traits * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma and your Constitution scores are increased by 1. * Age. Half-Kitsune's lifespan depends on their parents. If one of them was a human, they mature in their late teens and live about 150 years. * Alignment. Half-Kitsune can either be strongly chaotic or lawful, but tend to be more neutral and opportunistic in developed societies. * Size. Your height is a little lower than humans, ranging from 4 feet to 5.5. You weight is between 80 to 140 pounds. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision. Thanks to your Kitsune heritage, you have superior vision in dark and dim Conditions. You can see in dim light within 30 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in Darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in Darkness, only shades of gray. * Kitsune Sight. You have advantage against saves against Illusion Magic. * Fey Ancestry. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep * Half-Kitsune Trickery. You can appear as a human/elf hiding your kitsune using a very simple illusion magic. However, on a DC 10 + Proficiency bonus + Charisma Mod vs Investigation Magic. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Sylvan. * Subrace. Your lineage comes from either Humans or Elves, and your sub-race reflects this. Subraces Child of Human * Ability Score Increase. +1 to any stat of your choice. * Language. On additional language of your choice. * Human Versatility. You gain 1 proficiency in a skill or tool. * Hidden in the Crowd. You have advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks to hide in a crowd. Child of Elf * Ability Score Increase. Dexterity score increases by +1. * Age. Thanks to the elvish blood your life span is increased you may live up to 250 years. * Language. You gain proficiency in Elvish * Improved Darkvision. You have 60 feet of darkvision instead of 30. * Elf-Like Trance. Advantage on Sleep effects, you only require 4 hours of trance to rest. * Fox Senses. You have proficiency in survival when tracking, additionally you have advantage on perception checks if you can see the moon. Credit to DnD Wiki for the base and general write up changes and fixes to phrelle are credited here. Category:Races